


Один раз на всю жизнь

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Fluff, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Студенческое АУ без способностей. Несмотря на то, что у Чарльза и Эрика нет ничего общего, однажды они проводят ночь друг с другом на чьей-то вечеринке. После этого общих интересов у них не прибавляется, но оба с тех пор не могут забыть друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один раз на всю жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accidentally Welcome to the Rest of Your Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432738) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



Эрик ненавидит Чарльза Ксавьера. Это не та ярая ненависть, отравляющая душу – так можно ненавидеть только ублюдков вроде Шоу. И, слава богу, у Шоу и Ксавьера нет ничего общего. Ксавьер может вызывать у него ненависть по многим причинам, но, в отличие от Шоу, его бывшего одноклассника, он не унижает людей, особенно тех, кто слабее его. Это дает ему перед Шоу какое-никакое, а преимущество. 

И всё же в Чарльзе собрано всё то, что Эрик так сильно терпеть не может. Чарльз - надменный богатый мальчишка, которому на самом деле нет ни до чего дела, но который при этом постоянно лезет в чужие дела под предлогом помочь. Его чувство собственного величия просто зашкаливает, плюс, в довершение ко всему, он неисправимый идеалист и праведник. 

Возможно, Эрик не ненавидит его, но Леншерра каждый раз передергивает, когда Ксавьер в очередной раз открывает рот и начинает нести какую-то откровенную чушь насчет мира во всем мире или про то, что только наука содержит ответы на все вопросы.

Это стойкое чувство неприязни не отпускает его, даже когда он вколачивается в тело Чарльза, широко раскинувшего ноги, при этом до синяков сжимая его нежную кожу на бедрах. Они слишком много выпили на этой вечеринке, и Эрик даже понятия не имеет, чья это комната, в которой они явно не первые, и как они сюда добрались. Господи, к этим простыням противно прикасаться, но Эрик лишь усмехается, сильнее вжимая в кровать извивающегося и тяжело дышащего под ним Ксавьера, который развратно стонет от удовольствия, пока Эрик трахает его грубо, не сдерживаясь. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот святоша, этот правильный богатенький мальчик способен на такое?

\- Сильнее… твою… мать… - стонет он сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. – Это всё, на что ты способен?

Он пьян, повторяет про себя Эрик, в очередной раз грубо проникая в податливое тело. Он пьян, они оба пьяны, иначе Эрик сдержался бы и не полез спорить, когда Ксавьер начал разглагольствовать насчет бесплатной медицинской помощи. Если бы правительство действительно обеспечивало лекарствами тех, кто не мог за них заплатить. Если бы.

В университете Эрик всегда старался не пересекаться с Ксавьером, что казалось не такой уж и сложной задачей, учитывая то, что Эрик учился на инженера, а Ксавьер - на генетика. Но, как выясняется, кампус, в котором проживает двадцать пять тысяч студентов, совсем _крошечный,_ и даже такой отшельник, как Эрик, так или иначе пересекается с ним по нескольку раз на неделе.

Все это время Эрик сдерживался, чтобы не врезать этому надменному заучке.

Впрочем, идея оттрахать его тоже неплоха.

*** 

На следующий день, проснувшись с тяжелым похмельем, Эрик думает, что всё произошедшее лишь пьяная галлюцинация. Он не мог напиться до такой степени, чтобы из всех людей выебать именно Чарльза Ксавьера. Эрик злится, что думал вчера не головой, а членом: у парня, безусловно, смазливая мордашка, но это Эрик собирается признавать в последнюю очередь.

Он почти забывает об этом ужасном эпизоде своей сексуальной жизни, когда внезапно сталкивается с Ксавьером в его любимом кофейном магазине.

Когда их взгляды пересекаются, Ксавьер густо заливается краской. Ворот его расстегнутой рубашки немного съехал в сторону, и на нежной молочно-бледной коже на самом видном месте красуется яркий засос. Он мгновенно отводит взгляд и быстрым шагом направляется к выходу. Причем сейчас в его походке нет привычной легкости. 

Эрик чувствует себя совсем _затраханным._

*** 

Это больше никогда не повторится, дает себе слово Эрик. Это был перепихон на одну ночь, не более того.

*** 

Только похоже, что Ксавьер понятия не имеет, что значит "перепихон на одну ночь", что странно, учитывая то, что большинство студентов с любовью называли его "велосипедом для всего универа", хотя сам Эрик отказывался оскорблять ни в чем неповинный механизм, к которому у него было определенное уважение, сравнением с подобными Ксавьеру личностями.

Эрик вновь сталкивается с Ксавьером на своей работе в слесарной мастерской, куда тот приходит, держа перед собой в руках контейнер с _чизкейком_ так, словно желая хоть как-то немного отгородиться. Осмотревшись вокруг с таким видом, словно он из службы санитарного контроля, Ксавьер вновь начинает неуверенно бормотать какой-то бред.

Эрик внимательно смотрит на Ксавьера, который даже не собирается закрывать рот.

А затем он совершает ошибку, похлопав Эрика по руке. 

Эрик тут же утягивает его за собой в крошечное служебное помещение. Свет здесь совсем тусклый, но даже такого освещения достаточно, чтобы Эрик оценил, как шикарно Ксавьер смотрится на коленях. Алые губы Ксавьера сейчас образуют идеальное «О» , пока Эрик толкается в его рот.

Это неправильно. Очень, очень неправильно, потому что ему _слишком хорошо._ И Эрик хотел бы смаковать этот момент вечно, если бы не жуткое чувство стыда.

Это становится еще более неправильным, когда Эрик, кончив, опускается на колени, властно и требовательно целуя раскрасневшиеся губы Ксавьера, который жадно отвечает ему, передавая в поцелуе его же сперму. 

А затем Эрик как можно быстрее уходит. Чизкейк он скармливает живущему в магазине толстому коту, который в знак благодарности трётся о ноги Эрика.

Эрик ненавидит сейчас всё на свете. 

*** 

Эрик понятия не имеет, как так вышло, что им обоим дают задание курировать университетскую поездку за город. Эрик подозревает, что кое-кто намеренно подтасовал карты, но сам Ксавьер сейчас выглядит таким потерянным, словно он не в своей тарелке, в результате чего Эрику становится сложно поверить, что всё это подстроил Ксавьер, чей внешний вид сейчас так и вызывает желание подойти и обнять. 

Эрик покупает ему пончик у уличного торговца, с суровым видом пихая его в руки Ксавьеру.  
Ксавьер пялится на угощение так, словно видит пончик впервые в жизни, а затем осторожно откусывает. На ходу Ксавьер пристраивается ближе, почти прижимаясь к Эрику, так как на улице слишком холодно. И когда он замечает это, то резко отстраняется, густо покраснев. 

В этот момент Эрику хочется застрелиться.

Между ними вновь завязывается спор, в этот раз про операцию «Скрепка». Эрик очень аккуратно выбирает выражения, поэтому самое худшее ругательство, которого удостаивается Ксавьер – это «наивный дурак». Ксавьер же отвечает ему, что он жуткий циник и что убийство тех людей, которые заслуживают смерти, не решит проблему, так как жизнь уже не вернуть. И когда Эрик узнает эту гребаную цитату из _Толкина_ , он просто хочет придушить этого глупого мальчишку. 

Именно из-за таких безмозглых идеалистов, как Ксавьер, и начинаются войны. Не из-за таких прагматичных людей, как Эрик, которые потом разгребают последствия и на которых возлагают всю вину.

Эрик, доведенный до крайности, злится весь оставшийся день. Ксавьер то и дело бросает на него во время экскурсии озабоченные взгляды, совершенно не замечая того, как открыто флиртует с ним преподавательница, что наводит Эрика на мысль о том, что большинство сплетен о Ксавьере всё же полная чушь. Учительница очень даже ничего, и если бы Ксавьер был действительно тем человеком, каким его описывают другие, то вряд ли бы он стал игнорировать столь откровенную попытку соблазнения.

Но он _действительно_ не замечает ничего, что делает ситуацию ещё более неловкой.

Все это, мягко говоря, подбешивает Эрика.

В автобусе темно и большинство учащихся уже спят. Устав от всего этого, Эрик просто пересаживается на последний ряд.

Эрик не открывает глаза, даже когда Ксавьер опускается на сидение рядом с ним. На этот раз инициативу проявляет Ксавьер. Его изящные пальцы скользят под его ремень, а затем и под нижнее белье. Уже знакомым движением он обхватывает его член, и Эрик, не успев понять, что происходит, чувствует, как по его телу пробегает приятная дрожь.

Ему ничего не остается, как набросить на них свою куртку и вернуть Чарльзу должок. Хоть они и устали, от этого не менее приятно. И Эрик даже несколько удивляется тому, что получает большее удовольствие от того, что Ксавьер кончил. 

Ксавьер вскоре засыпает, положив голову Эрику на плечо.

Эрик его не отталкивает.

*** 

Ксавьер занимается пробежкой по утрам. Эрик бегает вечером. В тот единственный раз, когда их графики пересекаются, Эрик трахает его в пустой раздевалке, а затем еще раз в душе.

Ксавьер замечает вслух, что это напоминает сцену из второсортного фильма о тюрьме, и Эрик в ответ начинает трахать его грубее. Пальцами он обхватывает член Ксавьера, чтобы тот заткнулся.

Эффект моментальный.

*** 

Они не друзья, но у них есть общие знакомые.

Эрик получает извращенное удовольствие, пачкая заднее сидение белого ягуара Эммы. Но он подумает об этом позже. Сейчас он слишком опьянен теми звуками, что издает Чарльз, пока Эрик отсасывает ему, продолжая при этом трахать Ксавьера пальцами, заставляя того забыть себя от удовольствия. Чарльз такой чувствительный, что Эрик начинает волноваться, что секс с ним становится вредной привычкой. Нет, Ксавьер ему совсем _не нравится_ , но все же каждый раз Эрику чертовски мало. 

На заднем плане слышны звуки вечеринки, когда Эрик вытаскивает из машины податливое тело Ксавьера, раскладывая того на капоте: белое на белом. Наверное, это не слишком удобно, но Эрика не заботят сейчас такие мелочи, да и Ксавьер не жалуется. _Твою ж мать,_ тот даже призывно виляет задницей и Эрик шлепает его. 

В итоге они оказываются на земле.

*** 

Пару раз они занимаются этим в публичных туалетах, что в двух шагах от магазина, где работает Эрик. Раз в подсобке. Как-то раз прямо под лестницей в университете. Глубокой ночью в самом дальнем конце аудитории для лекций. И даже в кинотеатре.

На публике они все еще продолжают ругаться, но теперь всё по-другому. Чарльз пытается найти точки соприкосновения и он не понимает, почему Эрик продолжает упрямиться, игнорируя все его попытки. Чарльз не понимает, почему Эрик продолжает себя вести так, и это его злит.

Мысли Эрика то и дело занимает вопрос: когда он стал называть Ксавьера… _Чарльзом?_ Ох, наверное в тот момент, когда Эрик осознал, что в очередной раз начал спорить с ним лишь потому, что Чарльз просто _очарователен,_ когда злится.

Наверное, он спятил.

*** 

А затем наступает момент, когда они перестают трахаться.

Эрик всегда притворялся глухим, когда кто-то начинал не слишком тактично высказываться про евреев, но в этот раз кое-кто заходит слишком далеко, а терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной. Содранные костяшки пальцев Эрика в крови, но зато он сломал шутнику нос. И осознание этого – единственное, что сейчас поддерживает его, пока вокруг только и слышны возгласы вроде "проваливай отсюда", "тебя стипендии лишить надо". И, тем не менее, под вечер именно ему приходится извиняться.

В комнату в общежитии Чарльза он вламывается, всё еще трясясь от злости, и пинком открывает дверь.

Чарльз не один: в комнате сидит ещё несколько человек, которые, скорее всего, его одногруппники, ведущие интеллектуальную беседу, которую то и дело прерывает наигранный смех. Эрика раздражает, что он знает большинство присутствующих.

Эрик так и стоит в дверях, пялясь на присутствующих, в то время как они пялятся на нарушителя спокойствия в ответ, явно демонстрируя, что тут не его место, как ему уже сказали сегодня утром. Эрик сжимает зубы, стараясь держать себя в руках, хоть это и бессмысленно. Все бессмысленно.

Чарльз поднимает на него взгляд и встает с места. Эрик не слышит, что тот говорит, но все быстро собирают вещи и спешно покидают комнату, проскальзывая мимо него.

Эрик проходит внутрь, закрывая за собой дверь. Слова застревают в горле, отчего сложно дышать. Если Чарльз сейчас _посмеет жалеть_ его…

Чарльз молчит. Он поворачивается к Эрику, спешно убирая с кровати свои учебники и тетради. А затем он раздевается, не торопясь, но при этом и не дразнящее медленно, после чего он складывает свою одежду – что не совсем в его привычках.

Когда он встает перед Эриком, полностью обнаженный, Эрика немного отпускает. 

Чарльз растягивается на кровати, поудобнее устраиваясь: его тело при мягком вечернем освещении, кажется еще более соблазнительным. Но он сосредотачивается на разговоре с Эриком, которому слова поначалу даются с трудом. Постепенно он расслабляется, выговариваясь перед Чарльзом, и хоть у последнего сейчас и стоит, он не прикасается к себе, как не прикасается к нему и Эрик.

В происходящем есть что-то мазохистское, странное, но при этом притягательное: они сейчас так уязвимы, беззащитны и открыты друг перед другом, несмотря на то, что Эрик полностью одет, или на то, что никто не смог бы Чарльза заставить сделать что-то против его воли.

Они разговаривают до утра, пока Эрик не засыпает на жестком стуле, уронив голову на письменный стол Чарльза.

*** 

Утром они идут в общежитие Эрика, и Чарльз помогает ему упаковать его вещи. Эрик понятия не имеет, за какие ниточки потянет в этот раз Чарльз, чтобы всё провернуть, но впервые ему все равно.

Эрик все еще считает Чарльза самовлюбленным богатым мальчишкой, но это его мальчишка, и это единственное, что теперь имеет для него значение. Он _принадлежит Эрику,_ как и Эрик принадлежит _ему._ Эрик понятия не имеет, как и когда всё случилось, но он наконец-таки перестает отрицать это.

Впервые он целует Чарльза мягко и нежно, словно Чарльз – самое хрупкое создание, нуждающееся в поддержке и защите. На Эрика накатывает смущение, но Чарльз улыбается ему так, словно он знал об этом всё это время или по крайней мере предполагал, но боялся поверить до конца.

И почему-то все страхи после этого отступают. 

*** 

Тем не менее, некоторые неприятности всё еще продолжают им докучать: Эмма присылает ему счет за чистку обивки машины, а младшая сестра Чарльза, влюбившаяся в Эрика по уши, просто сводит их обоих с ума.

Они всё еще часто спорят, но теперь _слушают_ друг друга - за исключением лишь тех случаев, когда Эрику хочется совсем жесткого секса. Поразительно, что Чарльз никогда не имеет ничего против: потом они, правда, удостаиваются разозленных взглядов и множества нелестных слов в свой адрес, но взгляд Чарльза наутро после бурной ночи в стократ всё окупает. 

Когда несколько месяцев спустя на очередном факультетском событии им представляют несколько новых людей, Чарльз совершенно будничным тоном, словно он говорил это уже много раз, произносит:

_\- Это мой партнер, Эрик._

Эрик, зависнув на какой-то момент, удивленно моргает: _ох._

А затем, приобняв Чарльза за талию, он пожимает руку нового знакомого, игнорируя рядом стоящего человека. 

Чарльз ничего не говорит вслух, но тесно прижимаясь сейчас к Эрику, он словно пытается сказать, что понимает, что он чувствует. Эрик целует его, не в силах оторваться от его губ, и что бы ни случилось, они будут вместе всю жизнь. Вот только когда, черт подери, это произошло?

Чарльз мурлычет от удовольствия, тесно прижимаясь к Эрику на их узкой кровати, и Эрик потихоньку засыпает, всё еще улыбаясь.

Утром он в очередной раз понимает, что все так, как и должно быть.


End file.
